


Sougou ~OTP Christmas Challenge~

by Amatia



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ahhh.....Uh, anyways, back in December there was this OTP Christmas challenge on tumblr. I had participated and I decided why not post them here as well. Some aren't as long as others. Some are just a paragraph long. I'm missing one of them and it just so happened to be day nineteen. I don't know whatever happened to it. I know I wrote it, but I just don't know. Sorry. I'm might add it when I have found it. Thanks for reading the twenty-four of the stories that are here.<br/>Edit: I found the missing chapter. I don't even know why I didn't tag it the way I usually did when I tag stuff on tumblr. But oh well. To add again, thank for reading ally twenty-five stories that I have written.</p></blockquote>





	Sougou ~OTP Christmas Challenge~

~OTP Christmas Challenge Day One~ ~Our First Christmas~

Gou had helped decorate her house for Christmas with her mother every year. It was always so lonely when Rin wasn’t around. She loved it when the three of them were together putting Christmas stuff up. Her mother and her sighed and giggled a bit looking at their house finished with Christmas decorations. They both fell asleep a few hours later. Gou got up the next morning to go grocery shopping. She wanted to make her mother some food. She walked alone to the store and had bumped into Sousuke. 

“Hello Sousuke.” She said. She smiled at him.  
Sousuke looked at her and smiled. “Hello Gou.” He said. “Fancy meeting you here.” He added with a smile.  
“I’m just here to pick up some food so I can make something for my mom.” She said.  
“That’s nice of you. How is she doing? It’s been a while since I’ve seen her.” He said.  
“She’s fine.” Gou said. Sh was hoping that he would ask how she was doing.  
“Do you need any help at all?” Sousuke asked.  
“Yeah, you would be awesome if you would help me.” She said with a smile.  
The both of them walked around the store looking for the food items on Gou’s list. It took them a while before they found everything and bought it. Sousuke walked her home and helped her put the groceries away.  
“Thank you Sousuke.” Gou said.  
“Yeah, no problem.” Sousuke said. “I like how you decorated you house.” He added.  
“Thank you.” She said blushing.  
Sousuke then started to walk out the door. He wanted to stay, but he needed to get back to his own home. He would stay if she asked.  
“Hey Sousuke, do you want to stay and help?” Gou asked.  
“Sure.” Sousuke said.  
They both started to make the Christmas cookies for Gou’s mom. They also tried to make some other Christmas foods like, gingerbread houses, fruit cake, stuff like that. Sousuke started on the batter and kind of made a mess. Gou looked at him a giggled as she took her finger and got the batter off of his face and ate some of it. She didn’t know how it go there, but it was delicious. Then things got a little messier. Batter got all over the both of them. Sousuke purposely whipped cookie batter onto Gou, while she put some in his hair. They both had a blast. Gou’s mother finally woke up and headed towards the kitchen only seeing that it was a mess. She sighed and thought Gou was Rin.  
“Rin! Clean up this mess! You too Sousuke!” She yelled.  
“But mom, it’s me Gou, your daughter.” Gou said.  
“Ehh..” Gou’s mother said out of confusion.  
She then walked out of the kitchen back to her room and then back to the kitchen. It was still Gou and Sousuke. She sighed and wanted them both to clean up the mess. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Sousuke had something more than a friend relationship with her daughter Gou. She paid no mind to it though. Gou and Sousuke then started clean up a bit. Gou ran her finger down Sousuke’s face again getting some of the batter off of him and eating it. Sousuke then pulled Gou close to him and licked the batter off of her face. She had blushed heavily and didn’t know how to react to it. Rin finally got home and went straight to the kitchen only to look at what Sousuke was doing.  
“Hey mom I-” Rin said walking into the kitchen. He then looked at the both of them. “Sousuke you little bastard.” He said in an angry tone.  
“Onii-Chan! It’s not what it looks like!” Gou yelled.  
“Well it looks like my best friend licking my younger sisters face!” He yelled.  
Sousuke just stood in the background. Thinking of a good excuse to use. He couldn’t think of one and tried to ditch.  
“You’re not getting off so easy!” Rin yelled and pulled him closer to having him a chock hold.  
“Rin please stop!” Gou pleaded.  
Rin then released Sousuke and couldn’t calm down. His mother came back to the kitchen and looked at all of them.  
“It is Christmas time and you guys are fighting. Stop it!” She yelled.  
“Yes mom.” Gou and Rin said in unison.  
“Yes Matsouka-san” Sousuke said.  
Then everything calmed down. Gou went back to cooking and Rin and Sousuke sat down on the couch trying to figure out everything. Days had passed and everything calmed down. Gou got to see Sousuke after Rin forbade her from seeing him.  
“Hey Gou. I wanted to ask. Would you like to go out with me?” Sousuke asked.  
“I would love to.” Gou said.  
They all celebrated Christmas together. The four of them on Christmas together opening presents. Rin gave in and put a mistletoe over the both of them. They both kissed and said that they loved each other. Rin gagged and their mother was excited. Then all of them went outside to make snowmen and have a snowball fight. Then after the hour long snow activities, they all went back inside to have some hot chocolate and some cider and sit by the fireplace. Gou and Sousuke sat close together, in a big warm blanket, while the both watched the snow fall. It was their first Christmas together as a couple.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Two Finding A Tree~

It was a wintry December first, and Gou still couldn’t find a tree that she liked or one that her mom might like. She sighed to herself as she saw Sousuke walk up and down the isles looking for a Christmas tree of his own. He was with his parents and was not caring too much about looking for a tree. She sighed once more and still couldn’t find one. 

“Crap.” She said to herself. “If I can’t find one soon, I’ll most likely be in trouble.” She added. 

Gou kept walking around until she bumped into Sousuke without realizing it, and visa versa. She looked up at the tall male and slightly blushed to herself. She sighed to herself and realized it was Sousuke. 

“Sorry Sousuke! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” Gou said nervously. 

“No you’re fine.” Sousuke said with a smile. “It was my fault.” He added. 

Gou didn’t exactly know how to react to that. She just blushed a little more and started to walk up the isle trying to find the tree that her mother was wanting. Sousuke blushed himself as he watched as Gou left. 

“Oh hey Gou.” He said. 

“Yes?” Gou asked. 

“Uh, do you need help looking for a tree?” He asked. “My parents are looking for one themselves and just dragged me along.” Sousuke added looking away from her, into the distance. 

“Yeah sure.” She said with her eyes closed with a smile with her usual cute face. 

Sousuke blushed even more and walked up to her trying to find a tree with her for her mom. They laughed a lot about some stupid things, and about stuff about Gou’s brother. Gou then picked up some snow and threw it at Sousuke and smiled. He then picked up some snow himself and they both started a snow ball fight. Gou then ran around and Sousuke chasing after her. Then snow started to fall right by a tree that they both were standing by. Gou looked up at the sky watching the snow fall. Sousuke stood somewhat close to her. He pulled her close and had his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his chest. They both looked at each other and smiled. He kissed her forehead while she blushed. They both looked at the sky to watch the snow fall. They both really had a good time, but they didn’t really go search for a tree. Gou looked at a random tree, that was behind Sousuke, and thought it was prefect. Sousuke looked at her reaction smiled and watched her go over to the tree. Her mother finally caught up with and thought the tree was perfect. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Three Decorating~

Rin had finally got back to his house for the holidays. He was happy to see his mother and his sister again. He knew that his mother would be overly excited to see him again, it had been a few years since she has seen him. Rin has also forgotten to mention that he brought over Sousuke, he doesn’t think that his mother wouldn’t mind much, he also knew that he wouldn’t hit on his sister. But he thought wrong, he just didn’t know it yet. Gou walked into the living room and saw her brother and Sousuke messing in the kitchen. She gave off an ‘I’m done’ look to the both of them. They both put down the two brooms that they had and looked at Gou and laughed then sighed. Sousuke put away the broom that he had while Rin kept poking Sousuke with the broom he had. Sousuke sighed and walked up to Gou. She just smiled as he did the same. Rin got very confused and kept trying to annoy Sousuke. Gou’s and Rin’s mother came out of her room to find Gou. 

Gou sweetie!~” She said. “It’s time to decorate the house for Christmas!~” She said excitedly. 

Gou clapped her hands and was very excited. Her mother looked at Rin and Sousuke. She smiled a devious smile, since she knows that the both of them didn’t like to put up Christmas decorations. 

“Oh great! You both can help too!” She said very happy. 

They both sighed as they went to go grab the tubs of Christmas decorations. Gou and her mother laughed while the both got the decorations. Rin and his mother went outside to go put up the Christmas lights while Gou and Sousuke put up the decorations inside. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Sousuke said. 

“Yeah, you too.” Gou said with a smile putting some bows on the door knobs. 

Sousuke started to put the Christmas tree up. It didn’t take him long. Gou walked back to the living room and smiled while he was doing that. She then opened up the tub of ornaments and started to put them on the tree. Sousuke looked at her and smiled while he helped with the ornaments. Gou also put on some Christmas music, specifically Jingle Bells. They both started to dance the songs that were playing while the were decorating the tree. They got to star and Gou wanted to put it on top, but she realized she was to short and she was getting frustrated. Sousuke saw that she was getting frustrated and picked her up and put her on his shoulders to put the star on the tree. Gou was really surprised when that happened. She tried to cover her blush when he put her down. She then went to the kitchen to grab some snowmen to put around the house. Sousuke followed her and stood behind her. He put his arms around her waist and put his head on her neck. Gou blushed heavily and didn’t know how to react to that. She then moved to put up the snowmen. Sousuke had to let go and thought to himself of how stupid he was being. He just helped her put the other Christmas decorations. Once they were both done, they sat down on the couch next each other. Gou smiled and sat close to Sousuke. She sat close enough to where she was able to rest her head onto his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and laid his head gently on top of hers and they both fell asleep. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Four Lights~

Gou and Sousuke looked at the inside of Sousuke house. It was finally decorated with everything but the Christmas lights. Sousuke really didn’t want to keep decorating, but he knew his dad will probably get on his ass about it. He just sighed and went to get the tub of lights. He carried them into the living room and to the lid off. He sighed again to see that there were a lot of Christmas lights, and they were all different. There were blinking lights, the normal Christmas colors and changing Christmas lights. Gou stood there and watched Sousuke’s reactions. She giggled to herself and kept on watching Sousuke’s goofiness. She helped take out the lights and helped untangled them. Gou started to laugh as how Sousuke managed to wrap his whole body with the Christmas lights. She walked over to him and sat down, trying to help him untangle himself. She kissed his lips, blushed and went back to trying to get the lights off. Sousuke was trying himself, but gave up when Gou kissed him. He didn’t know how to react, but just to stand there. Once he finally got the lights off of him, he stumbled trying to put the Christmas stuff. Gou giggled and helped out. She stopped to laugh even more when Sousuke completely gave up and fell to the floor. Gou walked over to him, looked down and him a smiled. She put her hand out to help him up. Sousuke grabbed her hand and pulled her down, but it was a violently pull her down, but gently. She was then on top of Sousuke and he just smiled. He kissed her and smiled again at her. He then got up, and helped her up. He then went outside to put the lights up on the roof, around the edges, while Gou was getting the ones on the bottom. She smiled at Sousuke when they were both finished. They went back inside and just looked at the finished project. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Five Cookies~

Gou walked to the store close to her home, she had also asked Sousuke to come with her, since there might be a lot of groceries to carry and it might be heavy. She smiled as she walked along the tall male. Sousuke looked down at Gou and smiled a bit himself. He doesn’t get to see her often. They did go to different schools after all. Gou started to hum on her way to the store and Sousuke listened quietly to the song. Once they got there, they went straight to the baking aisle to pick up some pre-made cookie dough and sprinkles. They also got some other ingredients for peanut butter blossoms, and sugar cookies. They went to the check out line and headed back to Gou’s house. It was just her and him, Rin was out with their mother trying to find some new ornaments. They got back to her place and put the groceries away and started to make the batter for some of the cookies. Gou started on the peanut butter blossoms and Sousuke on the sugar cookies. He was on the simpler cookie because he wanted to make those cookies in the first place, and Gou wouldn’t let him touch the other kinds of cookies. Sousuke got a little bored and started whipping the cookie dough that was on his hands onto Gou. Gou got a little irritated, but went a long with it. Things got messy, Sousuke and Gou some how manged to get cookie dough every where and still have a lot of Christmas cookies. Gou started to laugh and started to clean up, and so did Sousuke. They both started out with the table and chairs. Then they went to go clean off the counters and the stove, which was really messy. Then the floor, which had a lot of flour. Gou giggled a little bit and Sousuke smiled at her. They both really covered with dough and flour. Gou took her finger and whipped off the dough from Sousuke’s face and at it. She then whipped off the flour from her body and didn’t really care to get the dough off of herself, but that didn’t happen. Sousuke pulled her close and started to like the dough off of her face. She blushed massively, and so was he, but he was trying to play it cool. Once they were done, they just sat on the couch and waited for Rin and her mother to come back. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Six Dressing Up Pets~

Gou walked to Sousuke’s house, he was home from school for the break. She smiled and knocked on his door. Sousuke got up from his seat and his dogs walked along with him. He had a husky and a pomsky. They pomsky was a lot smaller than the actual husky. Gou saw the door open and his dogs then clinged on to her. She loved the two dogs. They were both very beautiful dogs, but they shed a lot. It took her a while before she go into his house. Once she did, she gave him a bag of clothes. Sousuke looked through bag. He looked at her and sighed. Gou looked at him and giggled a bit. She really wanted to dress his dogs up so very much. Sousuke gave her back the bag and let her do whatever. Gou picked up the little pomsky, who didn’t care to get dressed. She put a Christmas sweater on the little boy. He seemed really happy about it. He ran up to Sousuke to show off his sweater off. Sousuke smiled and thought it was cute. He petted the little dog. Gou and Sousuke looked at the husky and saw it’s expression. It had the face of ‘oh shit I’m next,’ and started to run all over the place. She didn’t wanted to be dressed up in a sweater or in clothes at all. When ever Gou came near her, she ran off. Gou kept chasing the dog and it took about a half to catch her. it took even longer to get the sweater on the dog. She kept on struggling and refusing to have clothes on. Once Gou got the sweater on. She sighed and smiled. She was happy when she got the sweater on the dog. The dog herself, looked at Gou with 'I hate you,’ look. Sousuke just faceplamed and sighed and felt bad for the his husky. He walked up to her and took it off. But before he could, the little pomsky ran up the the girl and started to play with her. Soon the husky forgot why she was mad and didn’t care much for the sweater. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Seven Ice Skating~

Gou got ready for the ice skating date that she had with Sousuke. She waited by her door until he arrived. Sousuke was kind of a hurry because he was a bit late to pick up Gou. He rushed to her house and knocked on her door. She was surprised when he knocked. She got up and opened the door. 

“Sorry.” Sousuke said. 

Gou smiled and held his hand on the way to the ice rink. Sousuke held it tightly and didn’t want to let go. They both smiled and kept looking forward on their way. Once they got there, Sousuke and Gou split the money for the admissions. They both got their skates and got onto the ice. Gou could ice skate, but Sousuke could not. She giggled and skated over towards him. She took a hold of his hands and started slowly skate with him. He sighed and was embarrassed. She kept skating slowly with him and let go since he was doing alright. Sousuke was doing alright for about the next half hour. Gou went on her own and skated. Sousuke looked at her and smiled. He was happy that she was having fun. But with that, he skated into a wall. Gou looked over at him and giggled. She skated his way and helped him up. They skated together until they left. Sousuke felt embarrassed. And Gou just giggled. 

“You did fine. You just have to practice more.” She said with a smile. 

“Yeah. Just don’t tell Rin.” He said blushing. 

 

Gou just giggled even more. She wasn’t going to tell him, Rin was just going to have to figure out on his own. They got back to her house and Sousuke gave her a kiss on her forehead and smiled. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Eight Presents~

Gou walked around the store trying to find presents for everyone. She sighed as she couldn’t think of presents for everyone. It got harder to find presents when she went down her list. She sighed and walked through the mall some more. Sousuke was walking with his dad, trying to find a present for his mom. His dad sighed and Sousuke just had a blank expression his face. It was more the fact that his dad needed to find his mom a gift. He just kind of wandered off. He ran into Gou, who looked very confused. He walked up to her and smiled. 

“Hey Gou.” He said.  
“Hey Sousuke.” She said as he walked to her. 

Gou sighed once more and couldn’t really find a present for Rin. He was such a complex boy, in a way. She loved her brother to pieces, but they haven’t seen each other in years, and she didn’t know what he liked any more. Sousuke looked at her with a concerned look. 

“Do you know what Rin would like for Christmas?” Gou asked.  
“Hmm. Maybe some food. He likes meat.” Sousuke said.  
“Maybe.” She added. 

Gou got to thinking, and since ever time she thought of him. she though of a shark. She just might get him a plushie shark. She then looked up at Sousuke and smiled. 

“Thanks.” She said.  
“Yeah. No problem.” Sousuke said. He smiled with her and walked with her to the next store. 

He was confused that they walked to a stuff animal store, but he didn’t mind it too much. Gou grabbed a few stuffed animals, for the presents. Gou was relieved that she was able to find something for everybody, including Sousuke, she gave him a whale shark. Gou then walked with Sousuke to the store he wanted to. She didn’t mind at all, but she didn’t really care to connect the dots at all. Sousuke bought something and kept it with him until Christmas so he could give it to Gou for her present. Sousuke then walked back to his dad and Gou just followed. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Nine Ugly Sweaters~

Sousuke walked up to Gou’s door, feeling like something was wrong. She texted that there was something wrong. He knocked on the door in concern. Gou rushed down the stairs and opened up the door. 

“Sousuke!” She yelled.  
“Gou! Is everything alright?” He asked in a concerned tone.  
“Yeah, what makes you think that?” She asked.  
“You texted me that something is wrong.” He added.  
“Oh that. There is. I don’t know what sweater to wear.” She added.  
Sousuke sighed and smacked his face. “That’s it?” He said.  
“Yes, I want your help though, so don’t think you are getting out of this.” Gou said.  
She then let him in her house. Sousuke walked into her house and started to make his way to her room. He sighed once again while he waited for her. Gou arrived and opened the door to her room. He saw all the sweaters, there were two of a kind, and they were in two different sizes, her size and in a relative size to him. It was more like Rin’s size, since they were his. Their mother did like dressing them the same, sometimes. Sousuke sighed again and walked into her room, with her permission. Gou looked at all of the ugly Christmas sweaters that she had. She sighed and couldn’t think of the right one for the both of them to wear. Sousuke walked over to her and stood on her left sighed and looked at all of the shirts. He picked up one of them and stared at it for a few minuets. 

“I kind of like this one.” He said, looking at her.  
Gou giggled. “Are you sure? Reindeer, do look good on you.” She said with a smile.  
Sousuke smiled back and tried on the sweater. It was a bit small, especially around the shoulders. He then took it off and gave it back to Gou. She then went to go fix it and gave it back to him. Sousuke then put it back on and it fit better. Gou then went to go get the matching one. She put it on, and smiled at Sousuke. He then realized what she had done. There was no escaping it. Then they went on their date.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Ten Song Lyrics~

It was nearing Christmas and Gou’s and Sousuke’s families both had gotten together to celebrate the holiday together. Their parents smiled as they watched the three have a good time. It was like old times. They were laughing and having a great time. They ate some food and told stories to each other trying to catch up from the years that they were parted from each other. The time became calm, only a few hours later when everyone was slowly falling asleep. Gou and Sousuke were the only two up and weren’t trying to be too loud so they wouldn’t wake up everybody else. The two of them sat there watching t.v. and listening to Christmas songs with the commercials. Gou then started to sing a little bit to herself. Sousuke smiled and looked at her. He started to hum himself, trying to stay in tune with her. He then got up to go to his room to pick up his acoustic guitar and walked back to Gou. He turned off the t.v and sat in front of her and smiled. He then started to sing some of his favorite Christmas songs, only to leave her favorite songs last to make her happy. Sousuke started to sing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.  
“You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen, you know Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, But do you recall?  
The most famous reindeer of all?” Sousuke started to sing.  
“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Has a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer’s, used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph Join in any reindeer games.” Gou sang along in her alto/serprino singing voice. 

 

They kept on singing as quietly as they could. It was a beautiful sweet, harmonious sound. They both did mix well with their tones, him being more of a low alto and her being alto. They quietly kept singing, the next song they sang was ‘O Christmas Tree.’ Gou then stopped singing and sat next to Sousuke and put her head on his shoulder. He then sang quietly and strung his guitar quieter. He tried to sing her to sleep, and make sure that she would be alright. He didn’t even sing her a song, or a Christmas song. It was more like a lullaby. Once Gou finally fell asleep, he put his guitar away and fell asleep right next to her. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Eleven Fireplace Cuddles~

Sousuke and Gou were at her house. They were laughing and making food, getting it everywhere trying to make it. They cleaned it up while trying not to make more of a mess than what was there. Gou looked at Sousuke, she saw it was snowing outside she ran to the back yard. She looked up at the sky while the snowflakes where falling down onto her face. She twirled around and laughed. Sousuke went outside to be with Gou. He saw that she started to make a snow man. He went to help her. But instead of finishing the snow man as planned, they ended up having a snow ball fight. It took them at least a good half hour before they stopped. They looked at the unfinished snow man, and went back to creating him. When they were done, they went back inside. Gou wrapped herself up in a blanket, by the fireplace, and Sousuke made hot chocolate. He gave her a cup while he had his own, Gou took the cup from Sousuke and they both drank some of it. Gou took off the blanket and wrapped him and her up in it. They sat by the fireplace to cuddle. Sousuke started to hum a little bit. Gou put her head on his shoulder as he hummed. She felt the warmth of the fireplace and his warmth as well. He pulled her closer to have more cuddles. She didn’t mind, she loved to cuddle with him, especially by the fireplace. It made them both happy that they were near each other, and together. Sousuke looked at her and kissed her lips. Gou kissed him back and cuddled some more.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twelve Hot Chocolate~

Gou walked along Sousuke to the movies, in the freezing cold. She didn’t mind it too much, as long as she was warm, she would be fine with the cold. Sousuke on the other hand, didn’t like the cold all that much. He just wanted to get inside. He sighed as they got inside. They split the money for the tickets and snacks. Once they were done, they decided to go look at Christmas lights. They sat in a car, while one of them is driving. They drove through the very many neighborhoods, making fun of the lights. Gou giggled at some of the comments Sousuke had said. Some the decorations were fine and pretty, and some clashed with each other. Gou looked at Sousuke and smiled. He drove to one of the bakery’s close to where they lived. They went inside and had some pie and hot chocolate. Once they got their food, Sousuke got whip cream from the hot chocolate all over his face. Gou giggled as she got pie all over her face. They both laughed and paid for the food and went back to his place. They cuddled with each other by the fire place and had more hot chocolate.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Thirteen Snowman~

Gou walked over to Sousuke’s house, wanting to make a snowman. She was very excited, because she got to make a snowman with him. She knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. Sousuke walked to the door as soon as he heard the knock. He let Gou inside of his house and sat down. Gou was very excited and was hoping that he would make a snowman.  
“Sousuke, let’s make a snowman!~” She said excitedly.  
“I really don’t want to.” He said, as he laid down on his couch.  
“Why not?” She asked.  
“Because I don’t want to.” He said. 

Gou grew a little angry. “That is not an excuse.” She said.  
“Is to.” He said.  
“Why don’t you want to?” Gou asked a little angry.  
“Because I don’t want to.” Sousuke said again.  
“Really? You never want to do anything I like to do. What’s with that.” She said in an angry tone.  
“It’s not that.” He said.  
“Then what is it!?” She yelled. It went dead silent when Sousuke couldn’t figure out a valid excuse. “See? You don’t like anything I like to do. I hope you don’t have to ask me to do anything you like to do.” She said angrily. Gou then stormed out of his house and walked back home.  
“Ugh.” Sousuke said to himself. “Why did that have to be more complicated then it needed to be?” He asked himself. He sighed and laid on the couch, thinking to himself.  
Gou got home and went to her room. She walked passed her mother, not showing her any emotions that was on the inside, and went straight to her room. She laid on her bed and holding her pillow, facing her bed frame. She put her head in her pillow and sighed. She thought and thought and tried to figure out why she was dating Sousuke in the first place. Rin walked into her room and smiled at her.  
“Everything will be alright.” He said, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
“You don’t even know what’s going on.” She said.  
“I’m trying to be your big brother here. I just want you to know, that it’ll be okay.” He said trying to comfort his sister.  
“Well, you suck at it. But I’m glad you’re trying.” She added. Gou sat up and hugged Rin.  
Rin hugged back and left the room so she could be in peace. Gou smiled as he walked out of the room. In the next couple of days, Sousuke saw Gou again. He smiled and hoping she wasn’t mad. But he was wrong. He walked up to her and smiled.  
“Hey Gou.” Sousuke said with a smile.  
“Hmph.” Gou said, turning around, having her head up a little, and crossing her arms.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Why does it matter to you.” She said in a disappointed tone.  
“Because, you’re my girlfriend, and I’m your boyfriend.” He added.  
“So?” She added.  
“Gou please?” Sousuke asked, trying get her to look at him.  
“No.” Gou said, shoved him out of her and kept on walking.  
“I still didn’t know she could be this mad.” He said to himself, scratching the back of his head.  
He said to himself and walked back home. He thought about what he had did in the last couple of days. He remembered what he did and went straight to his back yard and started to make the snowman that Gou wanted to make with him. He smiled and thought of what else it needed. He had ‘disappeared’ for the next couple of days. Gou got worried that she hadn’t seen him at all. She asked Rin where he was, but he didn’t know what happened to him. She walked around for the next few days looking for him.  
“Hey Gou-San!~” Momo said excitedly. He then went on to tell her his favorite things to do, still trying to win her over, even though she was dating Sousuke. 

Nitori just shoved him aside. “Hello Gou-chan.” He said shyly. 

“Hello. Have either one of you seen Sousuke?” She asked.  
“I haven’t sorry.” Nitori said. “Why?” He asked calmly.  
“I haven’t seen him at all this week, and I’m getting worried about him. I think I overreacted.” She said.  
Momo looked at her with concerned eyes. “Well, I saw him go into a jewelry store a couple of days ago. Sorry that’s not much help.” The orange-haired boy said.  
“Oh, thanks anyways.” She added.  
“Sorry. I hope you find him.” Nitori said with a smile.  
Gou smiled a faint smile and walked off. She sighed and started to cry a bit. Sousuke then saw her and walked up to her, again. He saw her starting to cry. He was very concerned.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked her.  
“Sousuke? Where the hell have you been?” She yelled at him.  
“Heheh, sorry, I was working on something.” He said.  
“Like what? You went to a jewelry store!” She added. Her mind went in another direction, which she shouldn’t have assumed.  
Sousuke took her hand and walked her to his place. Once they got there Gou got even more mad at him. She gave off an angry vibe to him. Sousuke was a bit scared and hoping, once he took her to the back yard, she would be happy.  
“Okay, close your eyes.” He said with a smile. 

“Why?” She asked, suspiciously.  
“Just do it.” He added.  
Gou closed her eyes, and Sousuke took her to the back yard. He then stood her a few feet away from the snowman. He went to go stand by it, before he told Gou to open her eyes.  
“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Sousuke said with a smile.  
Gou’s face was priceless. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, she was so happy. She saw the snowman and how it was designed. The snowman went up to Sousuke’s stomach and had a heart shape on it’s chest. It said 'Gou and Sousuke.’ It also said, “I love you Gou.’ Sousuke also pulled something off the snowman’s chest, it was a heart shaped locket. Sousuke walked over to Gou and he put it around her neck. She opened it and saw that there is a picture of her and Sousuke and one of her, Sousuke, and Rin, from when they were younger. Gou cried out of happiness.  
"I love it Sousuke.” She said turning around and giving him a hug.  
“I’m glad.” He said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I was just being lazy. I’m sorry.” He added.  
“I’m sorry that I overreacted. I didn’t mean to get mad at you.” She added.  
They both looked at each other and smiled. They both accepted each other’s apologizes. Sousuke then gave Gou a passionate, warm kiss, and Gou kissed his soft lips back.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Fourteen, Snowball Fight~

Gou was inside her house, enjoying hot chocolate that she had made. She didn’t really realize what was going to happen, nor does she care. She just wanted to enjoy her hot coco. She took a sip while Rin and Sousuke were in the back yard messing around, having a snowball fight. They both looked at each other and looked back inside and looked at Gou. The both smirked and went inside with a couple of snowballs in hand. They threw it at her, making her a little mad. They both ran back outside and Gou followed them, after she finished her coco and get some warmer clothes on. Gou saw the two boys and started to throw the snowballs at her. She tried to dodge some of them, so she could throw some snow balls at them. Gou was able to start throwing snowballs at them. She wanted to get revenge on the so she started to hit them both as much as possible. They were all having a good time. But Rin snuck off to a distance tree without one of them figuring out that he was gone. He watched the two off in the distance, making sure that nothing went wrong, or became weird between the two of them. Gou walked closer and closer to Sousuke so she could do something a little surprising. But in the process, she tripped and they both feel to the ground. She was very embarrassed about it and couldn’t help but blush. She giggled a little bit to hide her embarrassment, she also kissed him in trying to hide her blush. Sousuke kissed her back and chuckled a little bit. He didn’t mind. Gou then picked up some snow and smushed into Sousuke’s face. He had a playful mad look and looked at her. Gou was a little sad, since she was only trying to be playful. Sousuke laughed a little more, but didn’t mean to make her sad. He got up and helped Gou up. He took his face and rubbed it against hers, playfully trying to get some snow off of his face onto hers. He then pulled her closer to him, to embrace her with his warmth. Gou stood close to him, not wanting to let go. They both blushed as they were in embracing each other. Gou and Sousuke looked at each other and Sousuke gave her a sweet, warm, passionate kiss. Gou kissed him back, and nuzzled her head on his chest. Sousuke then picked up another snowball and smushed into her face. Gou was surprised and they went back into a snowball fight. Rin chuckled to himself, as the two still didn’t know that he was gone

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Fifteen, Sledding~

Gou got up in the morning to get ready for the day. She was going to go sledding with her brother and Sousuke. She didn’t mind Sousuke tagging along, but she wished for one day, her and her brother could hang out together. They occasionally got to see each other. But that was usually dealing with swimming stuff. She got ready as Rin finally got up at noon. Gou sighed and waited for him to get ready. She sat on the couch while she had waited. After about thirty minuets, she heard the someone at the door. She went to go get it and saw that it was Sousuke. She let him while the both of them waited for Rin to hurry up. He took a little while. She sighed and Sousuke looked at her and smiled. Rin finally got done and headed to the living room and smiled at the both of them. Sousuke didn’t care much, while Gou was a bit grumpy. Rin tried to laugh it off, but it kind of didn’t work. Then they went to the old hill by there house they would go sledding down when they were children. It was a steep hill and it was really fun to sled down. Gou remembered when she was younger, when she weighed about 50ish pounds, she would go down the hill very fast, since she was really light, and she would hit the edge of the hill, almost getting on the road that connected to the hill. Sousuke and Rin got really scared when that happened, Gou just thought it was fun. Once they got to the hill, they started to sled down. Gou got to the dip, where most people stopped. She then made an important phone call to Mrs. Amakata about swimming and stuff. She didn’t realize that Sousuke and Rin were jacking off. They were trying to throw snowballs at each other while sledding down hill. Gou walked back and forth talking to the teacher. But little did she realize, Sousuke was going a bit too fast and accidentally tackled Gou, making her land on the sled with him. Once they stopped, they both got flustered. They both were trying to apologize to one another, but that also failed since one of the two fell, and they fell on top of each other. Sousuke opened his eyes after falling on her. He looked at her and got even more flustered as he was on top of her.  
“Uhh…I’m sorry!” He said all flustered.  
“No! You’re fine! I’m sorry!” She said.  
Sousuke got up first and helped her get up. They couldn’t really stop blushing at all and couldn’t really say anything at all. They just waited for Rin to get over to where they were. They both were trying to hide the fact to what just happened. Rin walked over to the two and had a confused look on his face.  
“What happened?” He asked confusedly.  
“Nothing!” Gou said all flustered.  
“Yeah, nothing.” Sousuke said avoiding eye contact.  
“I highly doubt that.” Rin said.  
“No it’s true.” Gou added.  
“….” Rin added.  
“What you don’t believe me?” Gou said with her big puppy eyes.  
“I’ll drop it, just stop with you puppy eyes.” Rin said bitterly.  
Gou looked at Sousuke and they both laughed. Rin sighed and gave up on the two. Honestly, to him, them two dating, would be the weirdest and creepiest thing to him. But he wouldn’t hate them for it, probably be disgusted at times, but he wouldn’t hate them two at all. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Sixteen, Shopping~

Gou woke up in the morning and looked over to her dresser and saw a list taped to her mirror and remembered that she needed to go Christmas shopping. She sighed and got ready to go to the mall. Before she left, she told her mother where she was going. She left her house and went straight to the mall. Once she got there, she started to look around. She had a really hard time trying to figure out what Haruka wanted for Christmas. He was very indifferent and liked some what odd things, that weren’t really odd. But the present she could give him was blatantly obvious, she didn’t even remember. She kept walking around, until she bumped into someone.  
“Oh. Sorry.” She said, pushing her hair back, while avoiding eye contact.  
“No, you’re fine.” Said the man.  
Gou recognized that low, soft, deep voice. She looked up in a bit of confusion. She saw that it was Sousuke. She smiled and confusedly laughed. Sousuke smiled at her. Gou then faintly blushed, only trying to hid it from him.  
“Um…What are you doing here?” She asked him, even though the answer was obvious. She couldn’t really think of any other question, without getting flustered.  
“I was here with my dad, shopping for Christmas presents, but I lost him some how.” Sousuke said. He saw that she was getting flustered and smiled a bit.  
“Oh.” Gou said. “If you want, you could help me shop.” Sh added. “That’s if you want. I’m not going to force you.” She said, blushing. She was hoping that he would, but at the same time, not at all.  
“Sure. I don’t mind.” He said, having a reassuring smile on his face. “Where to first?” Sousuke asked.  
Gou smiled and realized that she didn’t know where she was going to go. They both walked around the mall, until Gou found a store to buy a couple of presents from. She went inside the store, while Sousuke stayed outside, but near the place. He waited patiently for her to come out of the store. He tried to take one of the bags, so she didn’t have to carry them for a long period of time, but Gou wouldn’t let him because in one of the bags, was his present. Sousuke backed of from the subject and kept on walking through the mall, finding all the presents she needed to buy for everyone. She sighed as she realized she needed to find Haruka’s gift. Again, he was very difficult to buy presents for. Gou sighed a softer, quieter sigh.  
“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asked.  
“Oh, nothing.” Gou said.  
“Really?” He added, not believing her.  
“My friend is a bit hard to shop for. He is quiet and indifferent. He doesn’t really talk much, unless need be.” She said.  
“Hm…Sorry. I’m of no use.” He said a bit apologetically.  
“You’re fine.” Gou added. She then smacked her face in realization of what she could give Haruka.  
“Is everything alright?” Sousuke asked again.  
“Yeah. I just remembered what I can get him.” Gou said. “Do you have any Christmas shopping that you need to get done?” She asked.  
“Yeah, kind of. I have to shop for a few friends.” Sousuke said.  
“Do you need help.” She asked.  
“That would be nice.” Sousuke added.  
Gou smiled at him as they kept on walking through the mall. They walked through many of the stores. They giggled and laughed. Sousuke finally got all the presents he needed and caught up with his dad. They then said goodbye and parted ways. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Seventeen, Mistletoe~

Sousuke got up and got ready so he could go over to Rin’s house to hang out with him. It was break and he had nothing better to do. He had a limited amount of friends, and he really didn’t care much about that. He faintly sighed and walked out of his to go to his friends house. It was nearing Christmas and he noticed that there are mistletoe’s all around him. He could have cared less. He had one exception, and that would be one of his friends. Sousuke wouldn’t admit it, especially to her brother, he would probably just overreact. He got up to Rin’s door and knocked. Rin couldn’t answer because he was taking a shower, so Gou answered. He looked at her and faintly smiled. Sousuke walked into the house after Gou gave him permission to. He sat down on their couch, while Gou went to the kitchen to make some food. She then realized that there was a flier on the table and remembered that the Iwatobi team was throwing a holiday party. She sighed and picked up. She walked over to Sousuke and handed it to him. He looked at and smiled. He gave off the facial expression, ‘I’ll think about it.’ Sousuke didn’t like Haruka, and thought it might be a problem. He just might go to the party just for Gou. Rin was finally done with his shower and getting ready, so the two of them went off and Gou just went back to the kitchen. She sighed, only hoping that Sousuke was going to come. Days later, the party was around the corner. Gou went shopping to get a present for the White Elephant gift exchange she was holding. She smiled and walked around, looking for the present she thought would be best. Sousuke did the same, but in a different mall. He sighed and as he kept walking around. They both found a gift and headed back home. The day of the party, Gou got ready, and so did the rest of the Iwatobi group. Gou hurried a bit so she could get to the venue and tried to get her brother to hurry up as well. It took them about an hour to get ready and get there. Makoto, Haruka, Rei, and Nagisa were already there putting up decorations. Nagisa thought it might be a good idea to put mistletoe everywhere he could possible put it, without getting in trouble. Gou sighed and couldn’t really stop him from doing anything. They had about a couple of hours before the opened the doors, so Gou and Rin helped out with the decorations. Rin put up a banner and Gou was bickering at him, and Rin got a little irritated by it. After the two hours passed by, they opened the doors and had their party. Sousuke arrived with a present and put on the table with the others. Rin spotted him out and went to him and Gou stayed where she was and talked to some of her friends. Sousuke saw her and smiled as Rin was walking towards him. The other four knew something was up and planned for something for the two of them. Nagisa was the one who came up with the plan. After a couple of hours, some dancing, the White Elephant gift exchange, and some more dancing. Nagisa got Nitiori in on the plan and told him to get Sousuke to the middle of the dance floor while he would get Gou. Nitori grabbed Sousuke and apologized like no other and Nagisa grabbed Gou and pushed them both on to the dance floor. They both just awkwardly stood there while Momo held out a stick with mistletoe on it, and held it right above them. Gou and Sousuke sighed in unison. Sousuke kissed her and she kissed back. They just kept on awkwardly standing there, until one of them took the other’s hand and went outside and just hung out.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Eighteen, Sickly~

Gou woke up in the morning and realized that her stomach wasn’t agreeing with her, it was a small stomachache and she also had a little headache. But she shrugged it off, it wasn’t that bad, she could handle it. She then got ready and headed to the ice rink to go ice skating with her brother and meet up with Sousuke. Once they got there, they both saw Sousuke and headed inside the building. Gou smiled at him and kept walking. She just wore a jacket.  
“Aren’t you cold?” He asked her.  
“No not really.” She told him.  
“Okay.” He said.  
They just went inside and started to ice skate. They had a blast and walked back to Gou’s house. Sousuke and Rin went of to hang out in the living room while Gou went to the bathroom. Her stomachache got a little worse, but it still wasn’t bad enough to the point were it was considered sick in her terms. As the day went by, her stomach felt worse and worse. Until the next night, she started throw up. It wasn’t pleasant. She had gotten sick, she didn’t know how, but she did. She was throwing up and had a fever. Sousuke came over and tried to comfort her, but it kind of failed. Gou couldn’t eat food without throwing it back up. Sousuke did his best making sure that she would be fine. But it took a few days for her to get better.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Nineteen, Scarves~

Gou walked around her room trying to find the right accessory for her and Sousuke to wear. She sighed and kept looking until it hit her. She was looking at her bed and saw one of her scarfs. She smiled and put it on. She went to the fabric store so she could get some yarn, so she could make a scarf for Sousuke. Gou walked around and looked at the multicolored yarn and smiled when she found the right color. She went to go purchase it and walked back home, luckily the fabric store wasn’t too far from her home. Gou was really happy she was able to find the right color of teal for the scarf, it made her so happy. It would take a while for her to knit the scarf. When ever she had the time she would knit and would keep on knitting until she was finally done, which was about a week or to later. Gou was happy to see the finished product. She put it in a present bag and walked towards Sousuke’s house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He heard the door and went to go open it and saw his friend. He smiled as she gave him the scarf and he handed a red one to her. They both were happy as they had scarves.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twenty, Traveling~

Sousuke and Gou walked around Japan trying to do something fun to do. Sousuke sighed and kept walking and looking at the map in Gou’s hands. Gou kept walking around, she knew where she was going, Sousuke didn’t think she did. But then again, as long as he was with her, he was happy. He looked at her and then at the view in front him and smiled. He smiled his joyous smile that wasn’t really seen much. They traveled the country, or the country in walking distances. Gou then finally found where they needed to be, which was a food place, she heard that they had awesome teriyaki chicken. They both sat down and ate some of the food, paid for it and left to go travel some more. They looked at the sites and looked at the view. They saw the winter wonderland that was across the country. It was beautiful. They kept on walking until they got to the store to buy some food to make later. Both Sousuke and Gou eventually got back home to their houses and waited for the coming days. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twenty-One, Christmas Movie~

Sousuke sat on his couch waiting for Rin and Gou to come over to hang out, but the only problem was, he didn’t know what they were going to do. He sighed and cleaned up his house a little bit. It took another couple of hours until the two showed up. He heard the knock on the door and went to let the siblings in. He smiled as the two come in. Sousuke and Rin started to talk to each other and started argue about the stupidest of things. Gou looked at them and sighed. Neither of the two could figure out what they could possible do. So, she started to think and tried to come up with an idea. It took her a few minuets and she came up with a great idea.  
“If you two will stop arguing for five minuets, I have a good idea what we can do.” Gou said. 

“Like what?” Sousuke and Rin said in frustration in unison.  
“Like watching a Christmas movie.” She added.  
“Oh…” Rin said.  
“We would need some snacks.” Sousuke said.  
“And we would need a movie.” Gou added.  
“Right…” Rin added. “I can go get that, while you and Sousuke can go get snacks.” He said.  
“Okay.” Sousuke and Gou said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.  
“What? Oh never mind.” Rin said. He then walked out the house to go get some movies  
Sousuke and Gou then left to the grocery store to pick up some food and quickly headed back. It took them less time than Rin since the movie rental store was farther away from Sousuke’s house than the grocery store. The both of them got home and started to make the popcorn and hot chocolate while they were waiting for Rin to get back with the movies. They also made some other miscellaneous snack foods. Rin finally arrived and handed them the movies. Sousuke and Gou took the snacks and put them on the coffee table and Rin put one of the movies in the DVD player. They all sat down in on the couch. Gou snuggled up with Sousuke and he put her arm around her waist. Rin sat on the other side of him, he was very confused, but didn’t pay much attention to it since he wanted to watch Frosty the Snowman. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twenty-Two, Famly AU~

Gou walked through the snow trying to meet up with Sousuke. They still hadn’t figured out how they were going to tell their families about them dating. She sighed and thought how to tell Rin. Him and Sousuke were best friends, it was going to be very difficult for her to tell him, Rin was a bit over protective as well. She sighed and kept thinking until she found Sousuke sitting on a bench by the park. Sousuke waited until she came. He still needed to tell his father that he was dating Gou. That wasn’t much of a problem. The problem was Rin and his mother. He thought and saw Gou arrive. He took her hand and went over to her house. They both knew that Rin and their mom would be home, it was getting closer to Christmas. They sighed hopelessly. They arrived at her house and saw Rin and their mother sitting on the couch laughing, in enjoyment. They smiled and thought that it might be a good time to tell them. They weren’t too afraid of what Gou’s mother would say, it was Rin that they were more afraid of, and his explosive temper. They got to the living room and talked a little bit about some random stuff from the past before Rin left. At one point, Gou brought it up that her and Sousuke were dating. Rin got a little agitated and Gou’s mother didn’t seem to mind much, just as long as Sousuke didn’t hurt her, they wouldn’t have any troubles at all. Gou sighed miserably, and watched as Sousuke and Rin argue, again. Rin told Gou that she couldn’t date him and couldn’t see him and Sousuke had to leave. They both sighed and Sousuke left and Gou ignored Rin and left the living room to go to her room. She didn’t talk to either of the two for a while. She was really disappointed in Rin. He thought and thought, and only made the relationship worse between the two of them. He sighed in a pessimistic tone. When night came around, she snuck out and went with Sousuke to dinner some where that wasn’t really all that fancy, just a casual date. Rin noticed it and followed them. He saw that they were having a good time and noticed his baby sister was happy with him, he backed off and let them do whatever. Rin didn’t care anymore, unless Sousuke some how hurt her, then they would have a problem. About a couple days later everything was cleared up and everyone was happy again. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twenty-Three, Waiting Up For Santa (Children AU)~

It was late in the evening on Christmas Evening and she walked over to Rin and Sousuke. She sat next to them on the couch and smiled at the two. They were waiting for Santa to come. They really wanted to see this man, they wanted to see him with their own two eyes. Rin’s and Gou’s mother came out to check on them.  
“You guys sure you will be able to stay up all night?” She asked.  
“Yes!~” Gou said cheerfully.  
“Alright. I’ll make you guys some snacks.” She said with an enthusiastic smile.  
She made some food and put it on the coffee table. She made some hot coco and gave it to the three. She smiled and kiss the foreheads of the three. Gou smile and giggled, while the other two had a playful grumpy face on. They ate some food and talked a little and played a few childish games. They, at some point, decided to sit on the couch and stare at the chimney to see if Santa would come and give them presents. The night grew darker and darker, time went by and by. Rin slowly fell asleep while Gou and Sousuke stayed up longer than they should. It was about 10 ‘o clock by the time Rin fell asleep. They both giggled as the put a blanket on top of him. They smiled at each other and started to play a board game. They stayed up very late and ended up falling asleep around midnight. Gou’s mother came out to check on them. She put away the games and cleaned up a little. She put a blanket on Gou and Sousuke, who were sleeping near each other and turned off the lights and going to bed herself.

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twenty-Four, Christmas Eve~

It was the night before Christmas. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Sousuke, Gou and Rin were hanging out with each other, like they used to when they were younger. They laughed and played some games, only to make the night go faster and to amuse each other. They played a truth or dare at one point. They watched some movies and stayed up as late as they could. Rin went to bed early since he was very tired. Gou and Sousuke stayed up as late as they could. They tried to see if Santa would come to the house, like when they were children. But they knew it wasn’t going to happen when they were awake or at all. But they wanted to at least pretend, in the spirit of the Christmas holiday. They soon fell asleep and slept close to each other. Neither one of them cared at all. 

~OTP Christmas Challenge~ ~Day Twenty-Five~

Gou woke up on the morning of Christmas. She smiled as she headed to the kitchen, wanting to eat some breakfast. She smiled at her brother and her mother. Gou got some of the food and sat down to eat. She kind of took her time, since she didn’t want to seem to be in a hurry. Gou was excited that Sousuke was coming over, but she was able to contain her excitement, and hide it from Rin a little, even though he was a bit excited himself that Sousuke was coming over, then again, they were best friends. They all got done eating their breakfast and walked over to the Christmas tree. One by one, they opened their presents. Rin laughed a little to what Gou gave him, a plushie shark. He loved it and thanked her for it. He gave her his present, and she was happy to what she got her, a plushie jellyfish. She smiled and they kept on opening the presents and waited for Sousuke to hurry up to get to the house. About a couple hours later, he showed up. Rin was a bit grumpy, but Gou didn’t mind. Rin handed him his present and so did Sousuke. They both laughed a little and talked a little bit about it. Gou went to pick up her present to Sousuke and stood there nervously. She started to blush and couldn’t help it. Sousuke smiled and took the present from her and smiled, it was a plushie whale shark. Gou blushed, cherry red and was happy that he liked his present. She sighed quietly, but hoping no one would pick up on it. They talked for hours and Sousuke finally remembered Gou’s gift. He held out the mistletoe above himself and her. She blushed quiet a bit and they kissed each other. Rin got a little flustered and a bit angry. But he couldn’t really do anything about it. On the other hand, Gou’s and Rin’s mother was happy for both Sousuke and Gou. There couldn’t be a happier Christmas day than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ahhh.....Uh, anyways, back in December there was this OTP Christmas challenge on tumblr. I had participated and I decided why not post them here as well. Some aren't as long as others. Some are just a paragraph long. I'm missing one of them and it just so happened to be day nineteen. I don't know whatever happened to it. I know I wrote it, but I just don't know. Sorry. I'm might add it when I have found it. Thanks for reading the twenty-four of the stories that are here.  
> Edit: I found the missing chapter. I don't even know why I didn't tag it the way I usually did when I tag stuff on tumblr. But oh well. To add again, thank for reading ally twenty-five stories that I have written.


End file.
